So So So So Close
by Zack Clyde Von Crisst
Summary: Sougo was drunk, Kagura was pissed. They interact and everything didn't go the way it seems


Author's note: This challenge was given by Roseinthenight-san. Before you read I recommend that you listen to the song "Diary of Jane" by Breaking Benjamin. Use your green-mindedness…

Okita is aged 21

Kagura is 18 or 17

* * *

Sougo Okita was dead drunk. Why? Because of a certain white haired samurai and a certain vice commander. The older males dragged the poor sadist into a bar and started pouring themselves a couple of cocktails and ale. They chugged a bottle of vodka into Okita's mouth.

After a couple of drinks, the captain was struggling to walk. He stumbled and staggered on his way home.

"Sadist, what the hell are you doing crawling on the road?" a certain red haired female demanded, ready to kick the day lights out of her rival.

Standing up, the sadist leaned on Kagura and lightly brushed his lips on hers then settled his head on her shoulders. He muttered something inaudible before blocking out.

Smelling the stench of alcohol, Kagura retched and covered his nose. "Seriously, why the fuck are you drinking garbage?" She carried the drunk male and tossed him on the couch. "Don't puke or I'll gut you out and pour burning coal into you intestines!" she warned at the now groaning Okita.

"Yeah, yeah, just let me sleep for a while," the sadist murmured before heaving a sigh and closed his eyes.

Kagura's eyes softened. She then shook her head and went to the bathroom to have a relaxing bath.

After a few minutes of rest, red eyes stared at the darkness. His senses were functioning but his logical reasoning is still shattered. "I need water," he thought to himself as he dragged his body to the kitchen. He sat on one of the chairs and drank his water.

While the captain was drinking, Kagura got out of the bathroom and accidentally sat on Sougo's lap. "Oi, oi!" she yelped when she found out that the chair she was sitting on was her rival. "You go back to the fucking couch and die!" she scolded as she jumped away from the groaning male.

"Dammit," Sougo cursed when his blood suddenly decided to go down to one place. He eyed his rival and was surprised that the female was actually wearing nothing but a towel. "The fuck are you wearing?" he demanded.

"My underwear and a towel," Kugura answered, waving one hand in front of her face. "You have eyes you know."

"Wear something, China. My eyes would melt if I see you half naked."

The red haired female puffed her cheeks but ignored the captain. Instead, she went to the living room and plopped on the couch. "Go home and die," she called out as she crossed her legs and stared at nothing.

Sougo staggered near Kagura and kicked the female out off the couch. He lay back down and smirked at the female.

Kagura groaned and jumped up. Tackling the male and accidentally straddling him, the red head smiled in victory. "Give up, sadist?" she asked when the captain grew very still.

Within a wink, the Yato found herself lying on the couch with the sadist on top of her. She felt something poking her thigh and thought it was the butt of the katana. "Sadist, take your sword off!" she yelled as she struggled futilely under him.

Sougo complied and tossed his beloved sword near the TV. Kagura still felt the object poking her thigh. "Sadist!"

Okita's blood shot eyes twitched. He felt something snap inside of him. "Shut up," he murmured, moving closer to the female under him.

Kagura didn't listen. She moved, she kicked, and she tried everything just to stop the object poking her. "Get it off~!" Cerulean orbs snapped open when she felt rough lips on her soft ones. Every rational thought flew of off the window.

Okita broke the kiss and roughly carried the female to her room. "Shut up and let us enjoy this," the drunk male whispered. He threw her on the floor and immediately hovered above her.

"Ah?" Kagura was still confused. She didn't try to push him away. She once again felt the sensation on her lips. This time, she replied by opening her lips and granting full access to the sadist.

Exploring every cavern in her mouth, Okita groaned impatiently. He flipped both of them so that he could caress the female's body. "Gawd, you're amazing," he moaned.

Kagura, inexperienced in this field, tried experimenting and immediately got the hang of it. "I just have to make sadist moan so that this tingly feeling inside of me will disappear," she thought. "I~KYA!" She yelped when the captain's hand groped her breasts. "Sadist, what the fuck?" she demanded, sitting up and covering her boobs.

"Tch." Irritation and impatience once again boiled inside the officer. He yanked the towel off of Kagura and took everything in. to his surprise and the same time convenience, Kagura wasn't even wearing a bra. Okita once again smirked and took both the Yato's arms and sat up. "So a flat chested girl like you could actually have humps huh?" he lifted her arms up and pinned it on the wall. The room was already small so it's easy for him to pin her down.

"Gah! Don't look dammit!" Kagura cursed as she tried kicking him.

Okita came near her face and nibbled her ear. "You're turning me on, you know," he growled, a very deep voice that made every female swoon in delight.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Kagura asked when the male started to kiss her neck. She was half afraid of Okita's change of character.

"I am gonna rape you."

Loading. Loading. Buffering. "WHAT?!"

Okita stopped what he was doing and blinked. "Are all the Yatos this stupid?"

"Shut up and let me go!"

Gintoki was singing something when he came inside his office. Hearing the ruckus inside his daughter's room, he banged the door loudly. "Will you stop destroying your own room!" he yelled. When the noise immediately stopped, curiosity washed the perm. After hearing a moan, overly-protective-father-instincts kicked in. he destroyed the door down and almost fainted at what he saw.

Okita was half naked with his zipper opened straddling the female. Kagura was clothed in her underwear. The towel that was embracing her was left forgotten on the corner.

"What the FISH are you doing?!" Gintoki shrieked. He dragged Kagura out of the cabinet and dived back in.

There were loud banging and thrashing of things before Gintoki appeared. "Ran away," he murmured. His clothes were torn from their struggle with Okita. He had bumps here and there and a bite mark on his right arm. "Alright," he straightened up and glared at his so-called daughter. "What happened? You are still too young to do this and that."

Kagura was still dazed at her experience she just went through. She shook her head and stared blankly at the white haired male. "Huh?"

Gintoki blinked at the Yato. He also shook his head. "Never mind, I'll talk to you tomorrow." He plopped on the couch and slept soundly.

Kagura went to Gintoki's room and slept there.

*The next day*

"OKIGA SOUCIKIRO! YOU ARE GOING TO BE DEAD IF YOU TOUCH ME DAUGHTER AGAIN!" Everyone in Edo heard the voice and prayed to their god that whoever the poor soul is, he might rest in peace.

* * *

Suckish… Well, did you enjoy?


End file.
